


his quirkiest quirk

by often_adamanta



Series: 12 in 12 Challenge [5]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Food, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's taken a while, but he finally feels like he could have this again in his weird and fucked up life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his quirkiest quirk

“Today is a good day,” Jensen decides. He leans back in the tiny, rickety chair he’s balanced in and smiles up at the sun. He takes another bite of his burrito, and some rice and beans drip out to land on his shirt. “Aw, man,” he says, scooping it up with his fingertips and then licking them clean. 

Cougar snorts at him and then pushes the napkins closer. 

“Thanks,” Jensen says and uses one to scrub at the spot. It doesn’t help much, but he doesn’t spill more in the process, so whatever. He takes another bite and grins at Cougar. It’s still a good day. “Any plans tonight?” Jensen asks, teasing because the answer is obvious. 

Cougar shrugs one shoulder and smirks. “Maybe.” 

“Oh, maybe,” Jensen repeats, “So you’re not wearing your only nice shirt and walking with a gonna-get-laid spring in your step?” 

Cougar looks down at his shirt and then back at Jensen, offended. “All my shirts are nice,” he says. 

“I was counting all the ones without bloodstains,” Jensen says, “So, you know, that one.” 

Cougar rolls his eyes but can’t argue with Jensen’s superior logic. “You joining me?” 

Jensen hums and shoves another bite of burrito in his mouth as he considers it. He always likes spending time with Cougar, but he’s not really feeling the bar scene tonight. 

Also, with Pooch visiting his pup and Clay and Aisha on a plane to Toronto, of all places, following a lead, it feels like the opportunity for some alone time, a precious commodity in Jensen’s life. 

He taps out a counterpoint to the melody he’s humming, spilling more rice on the table, and then shakes his head. “Downloaded some epic shows earlier, and I want to watch them while I have time.” Before Clay calls them out to chase down another dead lead, he doesn’t say.

Cougar nods and crumples up his burrito wrapper. 

“I won’t wait up,” Jensen says and wiggles his eyebrows in the way that always makes his sister laugh. 

Cougar grins and touches the brim of his hat, a tiny salute, before disappearing down the street. 

“And then there was one,” Jensen says, balling up his own wrapper and shooting it toward the trashcan, whooping and cheering when he sinks it, nothing but net. He gives the scowling lady at the counter a huge smile and leaves. 

So, yeah. It’s definitely a good day.

*

He stops on the way home at a grocery store just big enough to have what he needs. He gets several packages of the break and bake cookies, as well as a cheap spatula and cookie sheet, and then, after a few minutes of consideration, some non-stick foil. 

The rest of the supplies he’s already got back at the safehouse. It’s not like he was planning this, not really, but he’d finally felt like this could happen again at some point in his weird and fucked up life, and he’d stocked accordingly. 

When he gets home, the cookie dough goes in the fridge. He sings through a short shower to wash the sweat off and then walks naked into the tiny room he shares with Cougar. 

The panties he’d bought are purple with pink polka dots, and they’re tucked into a small zippered pocket in his duffel along with some mascara and lipstick. His fingers slip over the smooth satin fabric as he pulls them on, tight but stretchy. He’d gotten the boy cut ones because the name always makes him want to laugh. 

He’s too twitchy to wear just the panties, even for an evening alone, even though he routinely wanders around in his boxers, and he pulls an old, beat to hell pair of jeans over them. He grabs the lipstick and mascara and walks back across the hall into the bathroom, enjoying the way the fabric clings to him. 

Jensen applies the mascara and lipstick with a steady hand, smacking his lips and smiling at himself in the mirror when he’s done. He’s always liked the way his lips look painted up. 

“Hey, gorgeous,” he says, lips curving into a smirk instead, and winks at his reflection. 

*

He gets around to making the cookies after a couple of hours, hauling himself off the couch after the credits roll on the latest episode. He yawns and turns the oven on, before going back to the his computer and starting up some music. He catches his reflection in the screen and realizes that he’s chewed most of the lipstick off, so he goes upstairs and reapplies it. It’ll come off when he eats, probably, but until then he’s an amazing 50s housewife fantasy, complete with the floral apron that Pooch had discovered when they’d gotten here a week ago. 

He opens the cookies and pops one of the dough squares in his mouth, eating it raw. Honestly, he’s done that before, gone through a tube of the uncooked dough, but tonight he wants to bake, so he spreads the little squares out on the foil covered pan and shoves it in the oven.

It takes 10 minutes for the first batch, and Jensen sings and dances to keep himself entertained. Getting distracted is the biggest danger when it comes to cooking. The timer dings, and he spins around, in perfect time with the music no less, and Cougar’s there, slouching in the doorway. 

Jensen jumps and reaches for a knife before his brain catches up and realizes it’s just Cougar. He holds a hand up to his chest to keep his hammering heart from leaping out. “Jesus, Cougar,” he says, breathless. 

Then he takes another look at Cougar and breaks out laughing. 

“Oh, no,” he says through his laughter, gesturing at Cougar, “Oh, no, you got blood on your only nice shirt.” 

Cougar remains still for a second, weirdly frozen in place beyond his usual composure, and then he looks down at his shirt and sighs. 

“Did you start a bar fight?” Jensen asks as he grabs a dish towel and pulls the cookies out of the oven. His tone is probably too scandalized given the amount of bar fights that his team have been in, but Cougar _never_ starts them. 

Cougar shakes his head slightly, tongue poking out to lick at his lip which is swelling up. 

“Let me guess, she didn’t mention her boyfriend,” Jensen says, “Her giant, jealous boyfriend.” He goes to the freezer and fishes out a few ice cubes, digs a clean glass out of the dishwasher and drops them in. He hands the glass to Cougar, who tilts an ice cube into his mouth and pushes it forward with his tongue to rest against his injured lip. 

“Well, you might not have gotten lucky, but you are in luck because these babies are finished. Want a cookie?” 

Cougar sets the glass down on the counter and doesn’t answer, tilting his head so that he has a clear view of Jensen without the brim of his hat in the way. He’s staring openly, but Jensen can’t quite read his expression. 

“What?” Jensen asks, “Do I have something on my--” 

He can feel his lips form the word ‘face’, but his voice completely cuts out because yes, holy shit, _yes_ , he has something on his face, Jesus Christ. The bottom of his stomach drops out completely, and his jaw clenches. But maybe they can ignore this! They’ve already had a whole goddamn conversation while Jensen forgot he was wearing makeup, good God, maybe this isn’t any quirkier than Jensen’s other quirks, lipstick, okay whatever, that Jensen sure is ridiculous. 

Cougar raises his eyebrows, and Jensen says goodbye to that plan. 

“Awkward,” he says finally and reaches up to wipe the lipstick away as best he can with nothing but the back of his hand. 

Cougar steps forward into his personal space before he can blink, a touch to his wrist keeping him from following through. “Okay?” Jensen says tentatively, “It can stay on? I’m not sure why because it probably looks pretty dumb. I mean, I didn’t even shave. But sure! Why not? Do you want a cookie now?” 

Cougar watches him for a second and then puts his hand on the side of Jensen’s neck, thumb coming up to rub along his jawline until it hits the edge of his goatee. “It doesn’t look dumb,” Cougar says. 

Jensen blinks and suddenly he does recognize the expression on Cougar’s face, the open appreciation he wears for the women he picks up. He’s just never seen it directed at him before. 

Jensen blinks again, but if he wasn’t adaptable as all hell, he’d be dead by now, and there’s no way he’s going to let an opportunity like this go. He takes a breath and licks his lips, the very tip of his tongue against the center of his lips, a faint waxy taste. 

Cougar follows the motion intently. 

“Hey, Cougar,” Jensen says, and Cougar’s eyes snap up, wide and dark, and push Jensen over the last bit of his uncertainty. “You want me to wrap my pretty, pink lips around your cock?” 

Cougar’s eyes flutter closed for a bare second and then he leans in and presses a kiss to the corner of Jensen’s mouth, carefully aimed so that he won’t smudge Jensen’s lipstick. His lips are cold from the ice, and Jensen feels his knees go weak, which is perfect because it looks like he’s going down anyway. 

“You want to?” Cougar asks, moving back a step as if to clear the exit and give Jensen an escape route. 

Jensen takes that opportunity to remove the apron, because that’s for food preparation, gross, and toss it away. Cougar has definitely seen him shirtless before, but it’s never elicited this kind of reaction, definitely not Cougar pushing his hat even further back and looking, dark eyes roving over his skin. 

He drops to his knees in front of Cougar and looks up at him from beneath his mascara-thick eyelashes, hoping his glasses don’t ruin the effect. “Yeah,” he says, “I really want to.” 

His fingers feel clumsy on Cougar’s belt buckle, but he gets it open in short order, not caring about undressing Cougar anymore than he has to. He does make sure that everything’s tucked out of the way, so that Cougar has a good view of him when he runs his thumb along the underside of Cougar’s cock, putting it at just the right height so that he can press a kiss to the tip, showing off his painted pink lips against the flushed skin. 

Jensen can smell him like this, and it makes his mouth water. He opens his lips and fits them around Cougar’s cock just the way he’d said and gets his first taste as he runs his tongue along the slit. Cougar makes a sharp, involuntary sound, and getting any kind of reaction out of Cougar is such a high that Jensen is completely unable to help the groan rising in his throat. 

Cougar puts his hand on the back of Jensen’s head, holding him, fingers sifting through the short hairs. “Jake,” Cougar breathes out. 

Jensen pulls off with a little suction, hollowing his lips just right so that there’s a soft pop when Cougar’s cock leaves his mouth. He smiles up at Cougar, and Cougar frowns a little. He should, because that’s Jensen’s gonna-fuck-you-up smile, and Jensen has never meant it more than he has in this moment. 

He slides back down Cougar’s cock, deeper this time. His eyes flutter shut, and then Jensen lets himself go. 

What Cougar hadn’t known but is rapidly finding out: Jensen is _good_ at this. 

The number of guys who wanted this from him, usually in some context of finally shutting up, would be offensive, probably, except that Jensen likes it so much. Oh, no, punish him again with another blowjob. Least effective behavioral conditioning ever. 

Also, Jensen likes Cougar, which makes everything better. It makes Cougar leaking onto his tongue is hotter, swallowing him down his throat is easier. Even not talking isn’t as annoying as it usually is because it means he can hear the little noises escaping Cougar. 

That part is particularly ego boosting. Jensen has witnessed Cougar get shot and make less noise. 

He comes abruptly without warning Jensen, not that he needs one, breathing out a curse or a prayer in Spanish, Jensen doesn’t know which. He can’t help but feel smug as he sucks Cougar through it, making it last. He doesn’t stop until Cougar pushes him off gently, both hands settling against his shoulders. 

It’s hot in the kitchen, between their body heat and the oven. Cougar’s fingers slide against his skin when he pulls him to his feet. 

Cougar kisses him when he’s upright, tilting Jensen’s head down to reach him, and it’s messy and deep now that Cougar doesn’t have to worry about smearing his lipstick. Cougar’s hands are moving over his shoulders and back, warm and calloused. Eventually one drifts lower, dipping inside the waistband of Jensen’s jeans. 

Cougar goes predatory still at that and pulls away enough to look down where Jensen’s cock is doing it’s level best to escape. He looks back up, removing the fingers that had gotten just low enough to feel the satin panties Jensen is wearing. 

“Take these off,” Cougar says, voice deceptively mild. 

Jensen tears the fly of his jeans open and shoves them down his legs, stepping out of them and kicking them away in a single motion. It’s possible he’s never removed a pair of pants so fast in his life. 

Cougar just stares for a minute until Jensen can’t quite help fidgeting, rocking forward on the balls of his feet. Then Cougar’s hands are back on him and pulling him in, and Jensen realizes with a start as they press together that he’s in his little panties while Cougar is almost completely dressed. It makes him whine and push his dick against Cougar a little harder. 

Cougar takes that as a plea, freeing his cock and beginning to jerk him off. He’d gotten wet while sucking Cougar off, almost embarrassingly so, and Cougar spreads it around and works him in a perfect rhythm. His other hand is still following the contours of Jensen’s body as if he can’t bear to stop touching. That hand finds his ass again and squeezes, and he moans into Cougar’s mouth as he comes, unable to keep kissing through the intensity of it, just pressing his forehead to Cougar’s and breathing. 

Eventually his brain reboots, and he finds himself still leaning probably too hard on Cougar, who’d braced them both against the counter.

“If I’d known a little lipstick is what you’d like,” Jensen says, “I’d have tried that literal years ago.” 

Cougar chuckles. “I like a lot of things,” he says, “Just couldn’t resist you like this.” 

Jensen wants to whine about all the time they’ve missed, neither of them willing to reach out. He kisses Cougar instead, just because he can now. 

A thought occurs to him, and he breaks away to exclaim, “And we have cookies!” Jensen gives Cougar a megawatt smile, no lipstick anymore, just him. “See, I told you it was a good day.” 

Cougar smiles and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't post this because I've written similar fics in other fandoms, but then I thought, no, be true to yourself. Who doesn't want beefy soldier dudes in lipstick and panties? And here we are.


End file.
